La boîte à suggestions
by Albafica des Poissons
Summary: Avec le recul, Shion se demande si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Cette boîte à suggestions regorge de demandes étonnantes. Les plus insolites sont, bien sûr, celles des apprentis. Par Athéna! Que va-t-il pouvoir faire de ces lettres? Nouveau chap : So sweet candy
1. Chapter 1

Juste un petit mot pour vous dire que les personnages suivants m'appartiennent :

\- Orreaga du Capricorne, maître de Shura ;

\- Anaël du Cancer, maître d'Angelo et d'Aphrodite ;

\- Jade de la Vierge, maître de Shaka.

Les autres personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me les offre, ce qui ne serait pas mal du tout. :)

J'aimerais que les idées développées dans ce texte ne fassent pas l'objet d'une copie. Soyez originaux dans vos écrits, c'est ainsi que je vous préfère.

Sur ces mots, je vous souhaite une **bonne lecture** !

* * *

Le grand Pope n'était plus très sûr que cela était une si bonne idée. La boîte avait remporté un immense succès. Il avait pensé que personne n'oserait y glisser un mot, qu'elle resterait telle qu'il l'avait déposée, autrement dit vide. Au début, il l'avait surveillée du coin de l'œil. Elle avait attisé la curiosité des Chevaliers adultes, mais des apprentis aussi. L'air de rien, ils étaient passés et repassés devant elle, cherchant à deviner ce que cachait sa pancarte : « Boîte à suggestions ».

Après ce 1er étonnement, certains s'étaient enhardis. Ils avaient pris la plume, mentionné leurs souhaits sur papier et glissé leur demande dans la fente de l'urne. Après une semaine, il n'y avait que quelques plis avec des demandes un peu farfelues : un escalator, voire un ascenseur pour monter en haut du Sanctuaire ; la climatisation ; l'autorisation d'avoir des animaux domestiques ; le droit aux congés payés…. Il va sans dire que toutes ces demandes évidemment non signées avaient trouvé la place qui leur convenait : la poubelle à côté du bureau de Shion.

Puis les apprentis s'en étaient mêlés. Et cela avait été le déluge de demandes. Chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux passait devant la boîte, il y glissait un papier. Par Athéna ! Ils croyaient que cette boîte était celle du Père Noël ou quoi ?

Shion tira une lettre au hasard :

_« Madame la boite à suggestions, je voudrai une tête à coifer pace qu'Angelo ne veut pas que je lui face des treses et que Camus n'aime pas quand j'essaie des rouge a lèvres sur lui. Si tu me la donne, je serai très saje et je n'enuirai plus papy Shion en mettant des roses dans sa penderie. Signé Aphrodite»_

Le Grand Pope soupira et se frotta les tempes. Il connaissait un apprenti-poisson qui aurait un surplus de cours d'orthographe, ça c'était sûr ! Même s'il se doutait pour les roses dans ses robes, le mystère était enfin résolu.

Il tendit sa main et entreprit la lecture d'une nouvelle demande :

_« Madame la boîte, ce que je voudrais vraiment, c'est un galion. Avec un équipage de pirates. Avec lui, je pourrais devenir le plus puissant des corsaires. Et je serais le maître du monde. Si tu rajoutais des sirènes, j'arrêterais de me sauver pour les cours de maîtrise de soi._

_Kanon »_

Shion murmura pour lui-même : un galion ? Ses yeux devaient le tromper. Il relut plusieurs fois la demande. Non, non. Les mots étaient bien là. L'esprit de ce Gémeaux était vraiment perturbé. Diantre, où avait-il pêché une telle idée ?

_« Vénérable boîte à suggestions, pourriez-vous m'autoriser à planter des Twin Sals à l'arrière de la Maison de la Vierge ? Cela manque cruellement de végétation et ne favorise pas ma méditation. En contrepartie des instants de paix que tout ceci me procurera, je pourrais apprendre le jardinage à Aiolia. Je pense qu'il a besoin d'ouvrir ses chakras pour purifier son énergie._

_Shaka, votre humble serviteur »_

Clair, net, précis. Aucune faute à déplorer. Shaka dans toute sa splendeur. Que pouvait-on attendre d'autre d'un enfant surdoué ?

La lettre alla rejoinde ses sœurs sur le tas. L'ancien Bélier soupira en commençant la lecture d'une autre :

_« Gente dame, j'aimerais un dragon. Avec des écailles vertes, un regard doré et qui crache des flammes. Vous savez, un peu comme celui dans le gros livre qu'Orreaga cache dans son bureau. Smaug, c'est son nom. Comme ça, je pourrais défendre notre déesse et lui montrer la puissance d'Excalibur. Je suis un Chevalier et je veux me battre pour l'honneur de ma dame. En échange, je veux bien embêter un peu moins Angelo. Juste un peu, hein. »_

Pas besoin de regarder la signature, cette fois. Shura. Shion éclata de rire en imaginant un instant un immense dragon dans les arènes du Sanctuaire et crachant le feu autour de lui. Face à lui, un mini Shura avançait faisant brûler son Cosmos encore juvénile. C'était clair. Ces lettres allaient toutes rejoindre celles de leurs aînés bien au chaud dans la poubelle. Bien que… Un sourire malicieux passa sur son visage ridé. Plus de roses dans ses vêtements, un Gémeau de moins à pourchasser pour qu'il assiste aux cours, les pulsions destructrices d'Aiolia calmées par le futur Chevalier de la Vierge et moins de disputes Cabri-Crustacé. Cette boîte n'était-elle finalement pas le moyen que tous ces petits démons deviennent sages comme des images ? Il voyait se dessiner la solution. Il joignit ses mains par-dessus le bureau, y appuya son menton. Ses yeux embrassèrent encore le tas de lettres. Oui, une solution était possible.

* * *

Orreaga jeta un regard un peu inquiet au Cancer à ses côtés. Pourquoi Shion les avait-il convoqués en urgence ? Eux seuls ? Avait-il surpris quelque chose entre eux ? Ils essayaient pourtant d'être discrets. Il est vrai qu'avec cet Ange exubérant, c'était plutôt difficile. L'aura apaisante d'Anaël vint effleurer son Cosmos troublé. L'anxiété du Capricorne retomba. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui parler. Son Ange savait toujours comment le calmer. Son compagnon fixait le tas de lettres sur le bureau devant eux. Le monticule faisait presque 20 cm de haut et menaçait de s'épancher de chaque côté sur le sol. Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de Shion de laisser un tel désordre. Il sentait presque la curiosité qui dévorait en ce moment l'esprit d'Anaël. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, Orreaga le savait. C'était bien trop tentant. Le Crabe avançait la main pour saisir une lettre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. L'Ange arrêta son mouvement pour remettre négligemment une mèche blonde dans sa chevelure.

« Bien, bien. Nous sommes au complet », dit Shion en avançant vers son bureau. Derrière lui, Jade de la Vierge ferma la porte sans bruit. Elle avança vers une chaise libre, saluant Orreaga et Anaël d'un signe de tête. Jade ne parlait pas souvent, détestait le bruit et passait de longs moments en méditation dans le temple de la Vierge. Certaines méchantes langues disaient que son étoile protectrice n'était pas la Vierge pour rien. Orreaga préférait penser que ces médisances n'étaient que la conséquence de dragueurs éconduits par la froide dame. La critique de l'inconnu est toujours aisée et la méchanceté gratuite si facile. Finalement, il l'aimait bien, Jade. Discrète, ne jugeant personne, elle arborait en tout moment un détachement dont le Capricorne aurait bien aimé faire preuve. Pour lui qui prenait tout à cœur, tout au sérieux, un tel comportement relevait du génie. C'était peut-être cela qui l'avait poussé dans les bras d'Anaël : son insouciance face à la vie.

Shion leur tendit des lettres. Chacun d'entre eux en reçut une. La chevelure verte de Jade vibra lorsqu'elle tendit la main pour recevoir la sienne. Ses yeux à la couleur de la gemme qui lui avait sans doute valu son nom, parcoururent le texte. Anaël sourit à la lecture de la sienne et Orreaga s'empourpra aux mots tracés par son apprenti. Comment avait-il découvert ce livre ? Il pensait l'avoir pourtant bien caché.

« Je suppose que vous comprenez la raison de votre présence ici », commença Shion. « Ces demandes ont été déposées dans la boîte à suggestions. Vos disciples ont des souhaits, chers maîtres ! »

Il les regarda tour à tour.

\- « Je ne veux pas savoir d'où leur viennent ces idées. Par contre, je pense que s'ils mettent en pratique ce qu'ils proposent comme monnaie d'échange, nous pourrions avoir une vie plus facile.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de nous ? » demanda Anaël en posant la lettre d'Aphrodite sur le bureau devant lui.

\- « Ce sont des enfants. Leurs vœux peuvent être facilement exaucés. »

Orreaga intervint :

\- « Où vais-je trouver un dragon ? Dois-je aller chasser l'Hydre et la ramener pour mon disciple ?

\- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, Capricorne. Comme je l'ai dit, ce ne sont que des enfants. Des enfants qui sont soumis à un apprentissage dur et qui vivent sous le poids de leur future charge. Or, les enfants ont besoin de jouer ou de rêver. »

Jade releva la tête de la missive. Shion sut en croisant son regard qu'elle avait compris.

« Jade, tu iras chercher les arbres avec Shaka. Anaël, tu te charges de la tête à coiffer pour Aphrodite. La lettre d'Angelo est sûrement dans le tas, nous nous occuperons de la sienne plus tard. Quant à toi, Orreaga, je pense que si tu accompagnes l'Ange dans le magasin de jouets, tu n'auras aucun mal à te procurer un dragon et un château. »

Les Gold acquiescèrent et commencèrent à se lever. Shion tendit une autre lettre à Anaël.

« Je voudrais qu'Orreaga et toi vous chargiez aussi de cette demande-ci. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper moi-même, mais je vous fais confiance. »

Le Cancer prit la lettre, la lut rapidement.

\- « Un galion ? Nous trouverons cela sans problème, Seigneur Shion.

\- Parfait, Anaël. N'oubliez pas les sirènes, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. »

Tous s'agenouillèrent un instant et disparurent dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le silence se fit dans le bureau. Shion prit une nouvelle lettre. « Au suivant », murmura-t-il.


	2. Chapter 2

Vous avez été plusieurs à réclamer une suite. Je vous la présente ici. J'espère qu'elle est à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Anaël sentait la puissance d'Excalibur contre son cou. Il songea un instant que, même si elle était faite de Cosmos, c'était bien une lame. Froide comme le métal, acérée, elle distillait un frisson le long de son échine. Il était clair qu'elle pouvait trancher n'importe quelle matière, y compris sa propre nuque.

La voix d'Orreaga retentit derrière lui : « Tu es sûr ? ». Il eut un instant d'hésitation, puis se rappelant les événements de la matinée, il murmura : « Oui. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas rater ton coup. Je ne voudrais pas que cela soit fait à moitié. » Il ferma les yeux sur les carrelages bleutés de la cuisine de la Maison du Capricorne et attendit que le couperet tombe.

* * *

Un garde du Pope était venu aux aurores tambouriner aux portes de la chambre de la quatrième Maison. Le Saint avait enfoui sa tête sous l'oreiller, mais rien à faire ! Les coups avaient redoublé : « Seigneur Anaël ! Seigneur Anaël ! Le Grand Pope vous demande d'urgence ! » Le Chevalier du Cancer avait soupiré, s'était levé. Il avait attrapé le drap, dévoilant le corps de son Capricorne encore dans les bras de Morphée. Il s'était avancé vers la porte en s'enroulant dans le tissu.

La gêne dans le regard du garde, il s'en souvenait, l'avait amusé sur le moment. Il avait eu envie de lui demander si sa tenue était inconvenante, puis s'était ravisé. On ne plaisantait pas avec les messagers de Shion, surtout pas à cette heure. Il avait souri en prenant la missive tendue par le soldat. « Dis à notre Maître que j'arrive. Lorsque j'aurai enfilé un vêtement plus adéquat. »

C'est ainsi qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il s'était retrouvé face à Shion et à son amoncellement de lettres.

* * *

L'ancien Bélier, les yeux cernés par toutes ces lectures, agitait une feuille devant les yeux du Cancer. Les demandes s'étalaient sur son bureau en tas, montagnes miniatures de desiderata. Elles formaient un Himalaya d'envies que le Grand Pope avait entrepris de grimper. En entraînant les Gold à sa suite, bien entendu.

« Je l'ai retrouvée, Anaël, la lettre d'Angelo. Et je dois dire que je suis perplexe. Enfin, lis-la. Tu comprendras mieux. »

L'Ange se saisit de la feuille où l'écriture à pâtés de son disciple étalait ses souhaits.

« _Salut, la Boîte ! Il paraît qu'on peut te dire ce que l'on veut. Je suis d'accord, mais t'as pas intérêt à le répéter aux autres. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air idiot._

_Ben, voilà. Je vois les fantômes, tu sais. La journée, ça va. Il y a les autres, mon maître. Les esprits peuvent murmurer, j'arrive à les oublier. Mais la nuit, c'est différent. Ils me réveillent, se lamentent à mes oreilles. Dans la chambre, je n'ose pas leur parler. J'ai peur de réveiller Aphrodite et puis, il faut dire, qu'ils sont un peu effrayants dans le noir. Attention, hein ! Je ne suis pas un trouillard. Je dis seulement que ce n'est pas facile de les avoir sur le dos nuit et jour. Surtout la nuit. Je sais que mon maître les voit aussi. J'ai déjà vu qu'il leur parlait. Mais lui, il a son Capricorne pour le rassurer dans le noir, moi, je n'ai personne. Je ne veux pas en parler à Aphrodite. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il rie de moi._

_Alors, voilà, je voudrais une peluche que je pourrais serrer fort contre moi dans ce noir empli de leur présence, quelque chose qui me dise que le matin arrive. Comme cela, je pourrais attendre avec elle et eux que le soleil se lève. Je me sentirais moins seul la nuit._

_PS : T'as pas intérêt à cafter ou je te brûle la serrure !_ »

Anaël releva la tête, posant ses yeux océans sur le visage fermé de Shion.

\- « Que comptez-vous faire, Grand Pope ?

\- Lui donner ce qu'il demande, évidemment ! Son exigence matérielle n'est pas bien grande. Je n'en dirais pas autant pour son esprit. Est-ce si dur, Ange ? »

Le Chevalier du Cancer se cala dans le fauteuil. Les souvenirs lui dévoraient la mémoire. Ces nuits sombres pourtant illuminées de la présence des âmes perdues. Leurs murmures, leurs cris parfois, ce qu'elles lui demandaient, son impuissance à les aider. Non, ce n'était pas facile. L'habitude avait transformé la peur. Il avait assimilé ce qu'il était : un médium. Il soupira et répondit :

\- « C'est difficile. Surtout pour un enfant. Avant d'accepter tout cela, on a l'impression de marcher sur le fil de sa raison, entre réalité et fantasme. La frontière avec la folie est ténue, Seigneur Shion.

\- Je vois. Les quatre autres recevront leurs présents ce soir. Je pense qu'il serait bon que ton élève ait le sien aussi. Tu vas donc aller trouver ma couturière personnelle et lui demander de toute urgence la confection de cette peluche. Je te laisse le choix de la forme. Il est important qu'elle soit prête à temps. Angelo ne doit pas se sentir lésé. Surtout dans son état mental.

\- Oui, Grand Pope. »

Anaël se relevait et se dirigeait vers la porte lorsque son supérieur l'interpella :

« Avant cette lettre, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que vous enduriez, Ange. Comment fais-tu pour tenir le coup, être si désinvolte ? »

Le Chevalier du Cancer se retourna dans une envolée de boucles blondes, son sourire illumina le bureau du dirigeant du Sanctuaire. Il répondit :

« A force de côtoyer la mort, on finit par apprécier la vie à sa juste valeur, Seigneur. »

La porte se referma lentement sur l'Ange et sa phrase, laissant Shion à sa rêverie. Apprécier la vie. Une vie aussi longue que la sienne était un cadeau. Il se devait de donner lui aussi quelque chose. Sa main erra au-dessus des tas de lettres, en sortit une au hasard. « Continuons », se dit-il à lui-même.

* * *

La surprise se lisait sur le visage de la couturière du Palais. Elle répéta pour être sûre d'avoir bien compris :

\- « Une peluche en forme de crabe ?

\- C'est cela », acquiesça Anaël. « Pour ce soir.

\- Ce soir ? Mais il y a un problème, alors, Seigneur.

\- Un problème ? Le Grand Pope a demandé expressément qu'elle soit prête au crépuscule.

\- Je (la jeune femme semblait se noyer dans un océan de gêne) n'ai rien pour la rembourrer, voyez-vous. Nous faisons des vêtements, des costumes de combat, mais pas de peluche ! Il faut quelque chose de doux pour un tel travail ! Je ne vais quand même pas la rembourrer avec de la cotte de maille ! »

Anaël fronça les sourcils. Ce contretemps devait bien pouvoir être résolu, non ? Quelque chose de doux pour rembourrer sa peluche, pour en faire une bouée au creux de la nuit, quelque chose qui donnerait à un enfant le courage d'attendre le jour sans perdre sa raison .

Le vent entra par la fenêtre, s'enroula dans ses cheveux. Il rattrapa au vol une mèche blonde, sourit quand la solution lui traversa l'esprit.

* * *

Orreaga suait à grosses gouttes. Certes, sa maîtrise d'Excalibur était totale, mais là, il ne devait pas rater son coup. Anaël avait placé toute sa confiance en lui et il n'avait vraiment pas droit à l'erreur. Bien sûr, il y avait d'autres moyens, mais l'Ange avait exigé que cette tâche revienne à Excalibur et à son porteur. Après tout, il les aimait autant que lui et cela changerait inévitablement l'apparence du Cancer. Il se concentra, vérifia encore l'endroit où le coup devait être porté et abaissa la lame.

Anaël frissonna plus fort, sentant l'épée trancher ce qu'il avait décidé d'offrir à cet enfant perdu à la frontière de la mort. Les boucles blondes glissèrent sur ses épaules, son dos. Elles tombèrent dans un froissement, de part et d'autre de la chaise. Puis, il y eut un bruit. Le bruit mat de la couturière s'effondrant sur le sol.

L'Ange se leva d'un bond, laissant le Capricorne à la contemplation des mèches dorées sur le marbre. Il releva lentement la jeune femme, lui faisant de l'air avec sa main.

Le Capricorne était dans un état catatonique. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Les cheveux d'Anaël éparpillés en volutes sur la pierre sombre le traumatisaient. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Il aimait tellement y glisser les doigts, s'endormir en tenant une mèche au creux de sa main. Il n'aurait pas dû accepter cela.

« Orreaga ! Viens m'aider au lieu de rester planté là ! »

Le Cabri secoua la tête, regarda son Ange aux cheveux coupés à hauteur des épaules et sourit. Finalement, il était toujours aussi beau. Cela lui dégageait le visage, il se perdait encore plus dans son regard. Il contourna la chaise, vint s'agenouiller à côté du Crabe et lui murmura à l'oreille « Tu sais que tu me plais aussi beaucoup comme ça ? ».

* * *

D'accord, d'accord ! Je n'arrange pas la réputation des Capricornes de couper tout et n'importe quoi avec Excalibur, mais je trouvais important que si Anaël sacrifiait ses cheveux, ce soit Orreaga qui les lui coupe. Et avec Excalibur, c'est tellement plus classe qu'avec des ciseaux ! ^^

Les Saints classiques et l'univers du Sanctuaire appartiennent à Kurumada.  
Anaël du Cancer, Orreaga du Capricorne et Jade de la Vierge sont à moi.


	3. Chapter 3

Noël frappe à notre porte, il est donc normal que les premiers cadeaux soient distribués. :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Comme toutes les nouvelles de ce type, c'est-à-dire d'une importance capitale pour les jeunes apprentis, l'information avait fait le tour de tout le Sanctuaire en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait à Shion pour dire : « Par les cheveux de la déesse, tenez-vous donc tranquilles un instant ! ».

Elle était descendue du Palais du Grand Pope, s'était arrêtée aux oreilles d'un mini Capricorne encore à demi endormi. Murmurant dans les pièces sobres de la VIème Maison, elle avait troublé une méditation avant d'ébranler avec malice la Maison du Cancer où un apprenti Poisson entraîna Angelo, honteux d'être un partenaire désigné volontaire, dans une danse sur matelas. La rumeur avait enflé jusqu'à atteindre la Maison des Gémeaux, où Saga fut réveillé par un rire qu'il hésita à qualifier de dément avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de son frère ne pouvant retenir sa joie.

« La boîte a donné des cadeaux ! La boîte a donné des cadeaux ! » C'est accompagné de ce cri de guerre que la petite troupe de mini-Golds avait traversé le Palais, laissant derrière elle des regards étonnés, des couloirs à la décoration dérangée. Les servantes riaient au passage des enfants. Leur enthousiasme ne laissait personne indifférent. Le bâtiment semblait se secouer, se dépoussiérer sous leurs rires et le bruit de leur course effrénée. Encore un long corridor, un virage à gauche et ils devraient arriver devant la « fameuse » boîte.

\- « Laisse-moi passer, la Chèvre. Tu te traînes !

\- Escargot toi-même, Crabe asthmatique !

\- Poussez-vous ! C'est moi le plus jeune ! », lança Aphrodite en se frayant un chemin entre les deux grands.

\- « Et le respect des aînés ? », fit Kanon en les dépassant tous dans la dernière ligne droite.

Shaka clôturait toute cette agitation, hésitant entre son calme ordinaire et rejoindre les autres dans leur course. Il se mettait à courir, puis s'arrêtait, regardant autour de lui si quelqu'un l'avait vu. Puis il reprenait sa marche lente. Finalement, la curiosité le mettant sur des charbons ardents, il rejoignit les autres au pas de course.

Bien camouflé derrière une colonne, Shion attendait impatiemment l'arrivée de la petite troupe. Après toutes ces heures de déchiffrages des écritures (et il y avait un lot de candidats aptes au concours de l'ordonnance la plus indéchiffrable ! De quoi concurrencer tous les médecins de Grèce !), il avait bien droit à une petite distraction. Un sourire relevait le coin de ses lèvres ridées et une étincelle de curiosité faisait briller son regard un peu plus que d'ordinaire. Comment les enfants allaient-ils réagir ?

En face de lui, Anaël chuchotait à l'oreille d'Orreaga qui avait bien du mal à tenir son sérieux. Cachée dans l'embrasure d'une porte, Jade de la Vierge fusillait du regard le Cancer moqueur. Durant une fraction de seconde, Shion se posa la question « Mais qui sont finalement les enfants ? ». La réponse dut attendre. Les Golds en herbe s'étaient arrêtés devant la boîte et les « Ah ! » « Oh ! » « Il y a vraiment des cadeaux ! » fusèrent de tous côtés.

La petite bande restait immobile, contemplant le tas de paquets au pied de la boîte. C'était une chute de couleurs brillantes, une cascade de rubans, une ode colorée à la nouvelle divinité du Sanctuaire : « Son altesse toute puissante, la Boîte à suggestions ». Bouche bée, dans un silence bienfaisant pour les oreilles du patriarche, les apprentis osaient à peine respirer. Pour un peu, on aurait cru qu'ils étaient face à une apparition d'Athéna. Ce fut Shaka qui rompit la contemplation. Il leva la main, effleura du doigt une feuille d'un des deux arbres sur lesquels pendait une étiquette avec son nom tracé en lettres d'or. La feuille frissonna doucement à son contact. Le visage de l'être pur ne trahissait aucune émotion, mais l'ancien Bélier n'était pas dupe. Une étincelle de joie illuminait son regard. Il lui sembla même avoir vu les commissures de ses lèvres amorcer un sourire. Shion jeta un œil vers Jade. Elle avait arrêté ses œillades assassines et regardait la scène d'un œil attendri. Elle sortit lentement de l'ombre, s'agenouilla aux côtés du blondinet, lui montrant les arbres. Durant un instant, le sage céda sa place à l'enfant et il vint se blottir au creux de la chevelure émeraude. Un enfant restait un enfant, aussi avisé qu'il soit.

A l'image de Shaka, les autres statufiés se mirent en mouvement. Kanon s'empara d'un immense paquet revêtu d'un emballage lazuli et entreprit d'ôter cette décoration afin de découvrir ce qui s'y cachait. Shura se battait avec des rubans tandis qu'Aphrodite s'en accrochait un dans les cheveux d'un air ravi.

Le déballage de Kanon allait bon train et l'on vit rapidement un vaisseau émerger des flots de papier. La proue dorée révéla les boucles, les courbes et les écailles d'une sirène tendant ses bras vers l'aventure. Il lâcha un cri de surprise lorsqu'il découvrit qu'un simple levier sous le gouvernail permettait de relever les volets des sabords. Il sauta de joie, brandissant le capitaine chevelu et un peu trop maquillé au goût de Shion : « Il y a des canons ! Il y a des canons ! »

Un autre cri enthousiaste lui répondit : « J'ai un dragon ! Craignez la vengeance de Smaug ! » Le dragon vint faire face au bateau tandis qu'Orreaga retenait un gémissement suite au coup de coude d'Anaël : « Smaug, vraiment ? Tu veux que je vienne le tuer avec mon épée ? » La pénombre de la cachette ne fut pas suffisante pour cacher le rouge des joues du Capricorne qui murmura : « Tais-toi donc, crustacé lubrique ! »

Dans le corridor, les canons tiraient à boulets rouges sur le dragon escorté par tous les chevaliers que le château ennemi avait déversé dans la bataille. Au milieu de ces cris de guerre, Aphrodite avait ôté précautionneusement le papier turquoise qui enveloppait sa tête à coiffer. Une si belle couleur, cela pourrait toujours lui servir pour décorer sa chambre. Saisissant délicatement une brosse, il entreprit la réalisation d'un chignon, ne jetant qu'un regard dédaigneux à ces rustres vociférant des cris de guerre.

« Je t'aurai, Shura ! Plus tard, je serai un dragon ! Un dragon des mers ! Et je conquerrai le monde ! » Shion se crispa un peu à cette remarque. Cela lui évoquait quelque chose. Dragon des Mers ? Ce n'était pas là le nom d'un Spectre. Où avait-il rencontré ce terme ?

Dans toute cette effervescence, personne ne faisait attention à Angelo qui s'éloignait sans bruit, serrant contre lui un petit paquet. L'étiquette tombant sur le sol fut la seule trace qu'il avait lui aussi reçu un cadeau.

Personne, vraiment ? Un Crabe aux cheveux coupés fit un signe discret à un Cabri qui acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Une ombre furtive au regard océan suivit le futur Cancer jusqu'à sa cachette préférée : sa chambre. Lorsqu'Anaël entra dans la pièce, l'emballage rouge gisait sous le sol, semblable à une mue délaissée. A genoux sur le matelas, Angelo regardait sans trop y croire la forme qui s'étalait sur son lit. Le corps du crabe n'était pas plus grand que deux poings fermés. Ses pattes, bien ancrées sur la couverture lui donnaient la stabilité nécessaire pour déployer devant lui ses pinces menaçantes. C'était un cadeau. Un cadeau pour lui. Rien qu'à lui. Même si c'était la boîte qui lui avait donné, il se sentait important. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait pris sa demande en considération. Cette « boîte » avait décidé de lui donner ce qu'il demandait. Il avait été écouté. Et compris. C'en était presque trop beau. L'enfant murmura : « Es-tu réel ou es-tu l'un d'eux venu me tourmenter sous une nouvelle forme ? »

L'Ange sentit l'apprenti tendre son Cosmos à la recherche d'un esprit en peine. Il resta sur le pas de la porte, regarda son disciple, rassuré, se saisir de la peluche et la serrer contre lui.

\- « Tu es réel. Tu es là. Tu voudras bien rester avec moi pendant la nuit ?

\- Bien sûr qu'il restera. Il est à toi. »

Angelo sursauta. Confus, il tenta de cacher le crabe derrière lui, s'attirant une remarque de son maître : « Je le vois encore, jeune homme. Ses pinces dépassent de tes côtés. »

Il s'assit sur le lit à côté de l'enfant. Lui remettant la peluche dans les bras, il continua : « Tu sais, il n'y a aucune honte à reconnaître que tu as peur et à demander de l'aide. » Sur le coup, le jeune garçon ne comprit pas ce que son maître voulait dire. Il avait reçu un cadeau, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Il allait lui en faire part lorsque…

La bouche grande ouverte d'Angelo stoppa net la litanie préparée par son maître.

« Vos… vos cheveux ? », ânonna le futur Crabe.

« Sacrifiés pour une bonne cause, je crois », répondit l'Ange en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.


	4. Chapter 4

Shion sortit de sa rêverie aux chuchotements dans le couloir. Par la déesse ! Il s'était endormi sur son tas de lettres ! Il fallait bien avouer que le repas avait été succulent et peut-être aussi avait-il bu trop de vin. Mais, franchement, allait-il se priver des délices de la vie à son âge ? L'excellente cuisine du chef du Palais, la chaleur de l'après-midi, le souffle léger du vent dans son bureau et le moelleux de son fauteuil s'étaient malicieusement liés pour l'emporter dans le sommeil. Il recoiffa comme il le pouvait sa chevelure indomptable. S'appuyant aux accoudoirs du fauteuil, il s'en extirpa en soupirant. Ses vieux os craquaient, ses muscles s'étiraient difficilement en lui signifiant leur désaccord face à cet exercice…. La vieillesse était une maîtresse cruelle. Elle marquait son empreinte dans son corps, lui rappelant à chaque geste qu'il lui appartenait.

Les murmures reprenaient de plus belle dans le couloir. Le Grand Pope se fit le plus discret possible. Un sourire sur le visage, il approcha de la porte sans un bruit. Cela lui rappelait sa jeunesse, quand il se cachait d'Hakurei. Il entrebâilla lentement la porte, retenant son souffle. Il était prêt à la fermer au moindre gémissement des gonds. Il glissa la tête par l'ouverture et détailla la cause du bruit.

Toute cette agitation provenait de l'entourage de la boîte à suggestions. Milo, mains sur les hanches, semblait très énervé face à un Camus plutôt… glacial.

« On l'a décidé tous les deux. On devait le faire et maintenant, tu ne veux plus ? »

Un regard bleu s'abattit sur le mini-Scorpion : « Si, mais je ne crois pas qu'une boîte ait des pouvoirs magiques.

\- Mais tu as bien vu ! Shaka… Kanon … Même Angelo, la terreur ! Ils ont tous eux ce qu'ils voulaient. »

Milo se rapprocha de Camus. La colère était retombée. Sa voix était un peu tremblante lorsqu'il prononça : « Tu ne veux plus de moi, alors ? »

Derrière sa porte, Shion hésitait entre la compassion et le fou-rire qu'il sentait poindre. Mais, c'est que le glaçon allait faire pleurer le Scorpion !

Ledit glaçon haussa un sourcil et sans un mot, se mit sur la pointe des pieds. La lettre glisse dans l'ouverture. Milo, aux yeux de chiot, regardait ébahi l'autre le rejoindre. Il l'attrapa par la main : « Viens, on y va. Avant que quelqu'un ne nous voie. »

La curiosité brûlait Shion, mais il eut la sagesse d'attendre que les deux petites silhouettes aient disparu du couloir. Il regarda à gauche et à droite, pour être certain que personne ne le voyait et s'empara prestement de la boîte.

Il claqua la porte du bureau. Son cœur battait si vite ! Récolter les lettres de la boîte était toujours un moment « stressant ». Il fallait récupérer le courrier sans se faire voir et, par tous les Spectres des Enfers, les enfants couraient si vite et surgissaient à l'improviste. Si les apprentis n'avaient pas encore compris ce que Shion appelait « La technique de la boîte », les adultes avait rapidement déduit que l'urne se trouvant dans le couloir principal du Palais, était l'œuvre du Grand Pope. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne livrait cette information fondamentale aux jeunes. Pour cela, Shion leur passait bien toutes les demandes farfelues qui atterrissaient régulièrement dans le réceptacle aux vœux. Bref, la boîte continuait son office sous la bienveillance des « grands ».

Il considéra un instant l'urne, comme un enfant regarderait pour la première fois un jeu qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était toujours une découverte, un moment unique. A la fois impatient de découvrir ses nouveaux secrets et avide de faire durer ce moment, il caressa les jointures du bout des doigts. Que contenait-elle, cette fois ? Une demande pour des douches plus près des arènes ? Toutes ces envies si bizarres soient-elles lui en apprenaient toujours plus de la vie dans ce Sanctuaire qu'il croyait connaître sur le bout des doigts. Il ouvrit la trappe et fit basculer les entrailles de papier sur son bureau. Il se mit directement à la recherche de la lettre des deux petits intrigants.

* * *

Jade de la Vierge regardait d'un œil bienveillant Shaka essayer d'apprendre la méditation à un lionceau remuant.

« Tu te mets comme cela. En fleur de lotus. Et tu ouvres tes chakras. Et n'oublie pas le Om ! Sinon ça n'ira pas. »

Aiolia s'appliqua. Plier les jambes, mettre convenablement les mains. Fermer les yeux. Et perdre l'équilibre en basculant en arrière.

Une vibration de Cosmos tira le Chevalier de sa contemplation. Elle tendit son regard vers le Palais, répondant par télépathie à l'appel de Shion. Après s'être assurée que les enfants étaient bien occupés, elle quitta la Maison de la Vierge et entreprit la montée des marches.

* * *

« Non, Aphrodite ! Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup Leila (1), mais tu ne peux pas t'entraîner en ne créant que des roses rouges pour elle ! Tu dois apprendre à y instiller du poison, qu'elles deviennent de véritables armes. »

Face à un Anaël se retenant à grand peine d'éclater de rire, Aphrodite serrait entre ses bras un bouquet immense de roses.

\- « Mais moi, ze veux faire plaisir à Leila !

\- Tu peux lui offrir des roses, mais tu dois aussi t'entraîner. »

L'Ange s'agenouilla devant l'enfant : « Je suis désolé, Aphrodite, on ne gagne pas de combat en offrant des fleurs, tu comprends cela ? »

L'apprenti-Poisson hocha la tête et regarda quelque chose au loin. Derrière Anaël. Quelque chose qui devait l'intriguer au point qu'il en restait bouche bée. Le Chevalier du Cancer tourna la tête, à la recherche de ce qui perturbait à un tel point son élève.

Sur les marches entre la Maison des Poissons et la roseraie avançait une silhouette vêtue d'un sari blanc au liseré d'or. La longue chevelure émeraude, la tranquillité de la marche ne laissaient aucun doute. Jade. L'Ange sourit à sa vue. Il comprenait aisément l'admiration du futur Poisson. Ainsi vêtue, le vent jouant dans son vêtement et ses cheveux, le Chevalier de la Vierge avait l'air d'une déesse rendant une visite de courtoisie à Athéna. Avant qu'Anaël n'ait réalisé ce qui se passait, Aphrodite filait déjà avec sa brassée de fleurs vers la jeune femme.

Lorsque le Cancer arriva à leur hauteur, il entendit Aphrodite dire : « T'es zolie ! Tiens, c'est pour toi ! » Et il lui tendit une rose. L'Ange posa ses mains sur les épaules du petit Poisson et salua Jade d'un sourire. « Je crois que tu lui plais, Chevalier de la Vierge ! » Les yeux émeraude se posèrent sur l'enfant, puis sur Anaël : « Il me semble que ce petit charmeur tient de plus en plus de son maître. N'est-ce pas, ange démoniaque ?

\- Dire ce que l'on veut ou pense n'est pas une mauvaise chose. »

La rose trouva sa place au milieu des mèches vertes. Aphrodite bomba le torse lorsque Jade se pencha vers lui pour murmurer : « Merci ». Qu'est-ce qu'elle sentait bon !

* * *

Shion reposa la lettre qu'il venait de lire à Jade sur le tas et se gratta la tête. Il s'interrogea un instant sur la rose dans la chevelure émeraude, puis éluda la question. Il avait un problème bien plus important.

« Eh bien, là, je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai besoin de ton conseil, Jade. Ce qu'ils demandent, je ne peux pas leur promettre. »

Le Chevalier de la Vierge ne répondit pas. Shion attendit. Une minute, cinq. Elle devait être en train de réfléchir. La jeune femme ne gâchait pas ses mots, ne se perdait pas en doutes. Pas de « Et si… » ni de « Pourquoi pas… ». L'Atlante respectait cela. Elle n'ouvrirait la bouche que lorsqu'elle aurait trouvé. Le temps s'égrainait. La pendule sur la cheminée rythmait sa fuite. Shion commençait à penser que Jade avait dû entamer une profonde méditation lorsque la solution fut prononcée : « Il faudrait un objet qui symbolise ce qu'ils demandent. Quelque chose qui resterait, qui garderait à jamais le secret. »

Le Grand Pope releva brusquement la tête : « C'est cela. Un symbole qui n'aurait de sens que pour eux deux. Un signe spécial ?

\- Je pensais plutôt à un coffret. »

* * *

« Camus ! Camus ! »

Milo traversait telle une flèche la onzième Maison, éveillant tous ses occupants sur son passage. Il entra en trombe dans la chambre de son camarade. Les joues rouges, le souffle court, il portait triomphalement un paquet vert orné de rubans bleus.

« Regarde… C'est pour nous ! Il y a notre nom dessus ! » Il posa le paquet sur le sol, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, attendant que Camus le rejoigne dans son enthousiasme.

Perplexe et sans doute encore un peu endormi, le futur Verseau détailla les noms sur l'étiquette. Pas de doute, ce paquet était pour eux. Milo ne tenait plus. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, tira sur le pyjama de Camus : « Allez ! On l'ouvre ? »

Il ne fallut pas plus de quinze secondes pour que les rubans et l'emballage soient propulsés dans les airs et retombent en une pluie de couleur autour des enfants qui contemplaient leur présent.

C'était cubique, visiblement en bois. Cela était orné de jolis dessins représentant des paysages dans des médaillons. La montagne, la mer, la campagne, un lac…Le dessus était, quant à lui, agrémenté d'une voute céleste. Et il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour repérer leurs constellations protectrices.

\- « C'est quoi, ce truc ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est joli. Tu crois que ça s'ouvre ? »

Milo joignit le geste à la parole et entreprit de l'ouvrir. Il tira, poussa, tapota…

« Tu vas le casser », constata le Verseau. « Donne-le-moi. Je vais essayer.

\- Non, laisse-moi faire ! Tu vas encore tout analyser et dans deux heures, rien n'aura avancé !

\- J'ai le droit d'essayer ! Il y avait aussi mon nom sur le paquet ! »

Camus avança la main, l'arthropode esquiva le geste. Le Verseau essayait de saisir le cube, l'autre le lui dérobait. Finalement, ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre. Et l'objet roula en cahotant sur le marbre. Un claquement plus fort se fit entendre. Un morceau de bois se détacha et un papier glissa hors de l'ouverture.

\- « Tu es content, Camus ? Tu l'as cassé !

\- Mais c'est pas moi ! C'est toi ! »

Attiré par tout ce bruit, Alexis du Verseau (2) s'extirpa à regret de son lit et du cocon chaud des bras de Leila de Cassiopée. Il enfila rapidement un pantalon et se rendit à la chambre des apprentis. Milo (évidemment ! Quel enfant pouvait faire un tel raffut si ce n'était le disciple d'Andromaque du Scorpion !) et Camus étaient assis à même le sol dans les vestiges de papier d'emballage et de rubans. Ils lisaient une lettre et entre eux se trouvait ce cube bizarre à une face éventrée. Une main passant dans son dos fit frissonner le Verseau en titre. Il se retourna et se trouva face à Leila enveloppée dans un drap. Les prunelles sombres le fixaient avec douceur. De son accent russe, il murmura : « Tu ne devrais pas traîner dans cette tenue au milieu de mes couloirs, Leila. Les enfants pourraient te voir. » Il l'embrassa légèrement. Elle répondit en l'entraînant vers le lit encore tiède qu'ils venaient de quitter : « Cela serait fâcheux. Je ne vois donc qu'une solution, Monsieur le Verseau. Vu qu'ils sont réveillés, il faudra me cacher ».

* * *

Extrait de la lettre trouvée dans l'énigmatique boîte :

«_ La boîte à serments ne peut être ouverte que par les personnes liées par la promesse._

_Le serment doit être prononcé dans un endroit calme et seules les personnes impliquées doivent être présentes._

_Il n'est pas utile de crier le serment. Un serment se murmure._

_La boîte recueille les mots de la promesse et les garde en elle._

_Un serment donné à la boîte ne sera jamais rompu. _»

* * *

Camus… Camus…. Je sens ta joue froide contre la mienne. Ton corps meurtri frôle le mien alors que je t'entraîne sur ces marches. Notre déesse te demande, toi et les autres renégats. Et moi… Moi, je suis perdu. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu trahi ? Juste pour revivre ? Pourquoi jurer allégeance à Hadès ?

Quand j'ai retrouvé ton corps congelé dans ta Maison, quand j'ai compris que plus jamais tes yeux ne se poseraient sur moi, quand l'évidence de ta mort m'a étreint le cœur, j'ai eu tellement envie, tu sais, tellement envie de te rejoindre. Je ne pensais pas surmonter cela.

J'ai passé des nuits entières à revivre le passé, des heures à noyer ton souvenir dans mes larmes. Tant de jours où j'ai vécu dans l'ombre…

Et puis, en rangeant tes affaires, j'ai retrouvé la boîte. Tu te rappelles ? Ce cube étrange. Ce coffret de bois qui contenait mon murmure mêlé au tien. Ta promesse et mon serment à jamais fusionnés.

\- « Tu te souviens, Camus ? Je promets d'être toujours à tes côtés

\- De veiller sur toi.

\- Peu importe l'endroit.

\- Peu importe le temps.

\- Et s'il faut t'accompagner dans l'au-delà, je le ferai.

\- Notre serment, Milo.

\- Oui. Camus ?

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je te tuerai de mes mains s'il le faut. Et je t'accompagnerai cette fois.

\- Je le sais. »

* * *

(1) Voir Les Chroniques de l'Assassin

(2) Voir Un Petit Pas pour l'Homme, un Bond de Géant pour l'Humanité de SwordCapricorn

**Remerciements :**

A Kurumada pour cet univers fantastique dans lequel j'adore jouer.

A SwordCapricorn pour me laisser utiliser Leila, Andromaque et Alexis. Que ce Verseau m'attire ! Mais que ce Verseau me plait !

#Kisses


	5. Chapter 5

La cavalcade se déplaçait dans les couloirs. Elle ne semblait pas avoir de but précis, passant par une porte et revenant par une autre à son point de départ. Elle ne prenait même pas le temps d'un soupir pour se reposer et repartait de plus belle dans des éclats de rires et un bruit de sandales.

Le meneur de cette tonitruante procession était un jeune garçon aux cheveux foncés, plutôt trapu et au sourcil broussailleux. Sa carrure était le signe d'une force tranquille et cependant indiscutablement présente. Elle cadrait peu avec le bouquet de fleurs des champs aux pétales virevoltant sous l'effet de la course folle. La cavalcade se transformait en tornade fleurie, en tempête bucolique, répandant ses couleurs dans la grisaille des couloirs.

Derrière lui, son poursuivant, plus frêle, aux cheveux mauves, essayait d'attraper en riant les pétales colorés. A chaque trophée gagné, un « J'en ai encore un ! » ajoutait un éclat d'enfance à cette charge de cavalerie.

Il semblait que cette riante chasse aux pétales ne s'arrêterait que lorsque la dernière fleur aurait donné son tribut aux deux jeunes gens, lorsqu'il ne resterait plus que les tiges, témoins des rires passés. Mais, soudain, le meneur de jeu stoppa, son regard fixa la boîte à suggestions dans le couloir. La course eut une fin épique : le poursuivant se cogna le nez dans l'épaule du premier qui resta impassible et perplexe.

\- « Aïe ! Aldéban ! Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? »

Une petite main vint frotter le bout endolori d'un nez sous des sourcils mauves pointillés.

\- « Aldéban ? Tu m'as fait mal !

\- D'abord, je ne m'appelle pas Aldéban, mais Aldébaran.

\- C'est beaucoup trop long, ton nom. Pourquoi t'as arrêté ? (une main exhiba son trophée fleuri) C'était trop amusant. »

Aldébaran ne jetait pas un œil à Mû, absorbé dans la contemplation de la boîte. Il murmura comme pour lui-même :

\- « Alors, c'est ça, la boîte ? C'est la première fois que je la vois.

\- Ben, voui. C'est la boîte qui fait les vœux.

\- Waaaah. Moi j'aimerais aussi mettre un feu dedans.

\- Un vœu, Aldéban.

\- Oui. Un vœu dans la boîte magique.

\- Elle est pas magique, la boîte. »

Mû tira sur l'épaule d'Aldébaran pour être à sa hauteur. Il murmura à son oreille : « La boîte, c'est papy Shion. »

La stupeur passa sur le sourcil touffu qui se fronça. Le déni s'empara du futur Taureau :

\- « Tu dis des bêtises ! C'est la boîte ! Elle est magique ! Tu as vu ce qu'ils ont eu les autres ? Même Angelo a eu un paquet.

\- Je te dis que je l'ai vu ! Il prend la boîte et va se cacher dans son bureau avec elle.

\- Si c'était comme tu dis, ils auraient rien reçu ! Je veux aussi faire un feu dans la boîte.

\- Un vœu, pas un feu. », ronchonna le jeune Atlante en se croisant les bras. Vexé, il ne comprenait pas que son copain doute de lui. « J'ai raison. T'as qu'à me croire. Pis, t'as qu'à faire ton vœu. D'ailleurs, moi aussi, je voudrais embêter Papy Shion. Je vais demander ce qu'il ne veut pas me donner. »

Le futur Taureau et l'apprenti Bélier eurent un sourire complice. Le mot vint directement sur leurs lèvres, plein de promesses sucrées, suave comme la plus douce des pêches, collant comme une main polissonne trempée dans un pot de miel : « Des sucreries ».

* * *

L'équilibre quelque peu mis à mal par la pile de revues qu'il transportait, Aldébaran, arriva haletant devant la porte de la chambre de Mû. C'était une pitié, tout de même ! Pourquoi fallait-il que son meilleur copain habite tout là-haut ! Il donna un coup de pied dans la porte et un petit nez apparut dans l'entrebaillement. Un murmure d'espion comploteur fit naître un sourire sur le visage rougi par l'effort du jeune Taureau : « Tu as tout ? »

Aldébaran se glissa dans la chambre de Mû : « Oui, cela n'a pas été facile, mais chez j'ai fini par trouver tout cela dans le quartier des filles. » Il pouffa de rire en laissant tomber sa récolte sur le sol. Son regard s'attarda d'abord sur le visage souriant de Mû puis sur la décoration de la pièce. Elle était bizarre cette chambre. De longues étoffes colorées recouvraient entièrement les murs. Les rouges, jaunes, verts se mêlaient en une mosaïque apaisante. Les coussins tapissaient les coins de la pièce. Le coin où il y en avait le plus devait être le lit de son compagnon. Sur une petite table basse, un encensoir répandait cendre et parfum capiteux. A ses côtés, une théière ventrue attendait d'être délestée de sa cargaison sucrée dans deux petits verres aux reflets mauves. Mû l'invita d'une main à s'asseoir sur le tapis maintenant recouvert de revues. Prenant des ciseaux, des crayons, des feuilles de papier et de la colle, il le rejoignit au milieu des magazines aux couleurs de papier glacé

« Moi, je coupe et toi, tu colles ? »

Un hochement de tête, un regard déterminé : Aldébaran était prêt.

« On y va ! »

Mû tournait rapidement les pages où des starlettes étalaient leur sourire « Email Diamant », où une lectrice au cœur en peine livrait ses sentiments dans un déluge de pages roses. Il y avait même de drôles de bandes dessinées où des photos remplaçaient les dessins. Lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur une image des héros s'embrassant avant les 3 lettres qui marquaient le passage à autre chose, les deux garçons émirent de concert un immense « Beurk » avant d'éclater de rire ! Elles étaient drôles, les filles, à regarder des trucs pareils.

Enfin, au milieu des recettes, ils trouvèrent les premières images tant recherchées. Sur une nappe aux carreaux rouges et blancs, trônait tel le Graal, le pot de douceur ultime. Bombé, aux lettres rouges sur fond blanc, le verre laissant entrevoir la substance sucrée tant convoitée. Le pot de Nutella, dans toute sa splendeur !

\- « Waw ! Cela a l'air trop bon !

\- Oui, Saga dit que c'est comme du chocolat en meilleur. Du chocolat qu'on aurait mélangé au meilleur des miels. »

Un regard complice et les ciseaux de Mû découpèrent aussi adroitement qu'il le pouvait le pot au contenu divin. Quelques pages plus loin, c'était au tour des œufs Kinder.

\- « Du chocolat !

\- Avec des surprises en plus !

\- Je veux ! Vas-y, découpe ! »

La petite machine était bien rôdée. D'abord, les cris de joie et d'envie. Ensuite, le découpage de Mû, puis le collage par Aldébaran qui tartinait l'arrière de chaque image d'une bonne couche de colle. Il était marrant Aldéban. Il s'appliquait tellement qu'il passait la langue entre ses lèvres en plaquant les images sur le papier ! Cela faisait beaucoup rire Mû.

Quand ils eurent terminé, les feuilles étaient recouvertes de fraises Tagada, de Kinder, de Nutella, de lacets de réglisse, de fruits confits, de Carambars, … Le palais de la confiserie sur un tapis !

Mû s'était bien coupé quelques mèches de cheveux. Il aurait dû penser à les attacher. Et Aldébaran avait le sourcil et les doigts pleins de colle, mais leur sourire ravi valait bien ces quelques accrocs. Il ne restait plus que le dessin.

Nos deux comparses repoussèrent les magazines maintenant vides de tout intérêt et s'attelèrent à la dernière partie de leur tâche : le dessin. Mû s'improvisa architecte en chef de l'œuvre et donna ses ordres :

\- « Tu dessines un des temples dans le fond et devant je nous dessinerai.

\- Tu ne crois pas, si c'est vraiment papy Shion qui fait la boîte, qu'il faudrait le dessiner aussi ? »

L'atlante aux cheveux mutilés fit une moue dubitative, pesant vraisemblablement le pour et le contre. Finalement, il acquiesça : « D'accord, mais c'est moi qui fais sa tête ».

Le soleil commençait à piquer du nez lorsque nos deux comparses finirent leur chef-d'œuvre. Ils rassemblèrent à la hâte les feuilles, les plièrent et les glissèrent dans une enveloppe. Vite, vite, avant qu'on vienne les chercher pour le repas du soir.

La cavalcade reprit possession des couloirs, manquant de heurter les domestiques transportant les plats. Tout comme le matin, elle trouva son point final dans la fameuse boîte. Aldébaran tendit le bras en direction de la fente. Trop court… Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Mû. Toujours pas assez grand. L'air dépité, il regarda l'Atlante : « C'est fichu. Pas de friandises pour nous. On est trop petits. »

Le futur Bélier réfléchissait à toute allure : demander à un grand de mettre l'enveloppe ? Hors de question ! Il allait tout lire. Il faudrait une chaise, une petite échelle ou… Il prit la précieuse missive des mains du jeune Taureau et se concentra. Les bords de la lettre commencèrent à vibrer, ils s'agitaient doucement comme s'ils étaient bercés par le vent. Le papier quitta doucement sa main, s'élevant vers la boîte. Rester concentré, viser la minuscule ouverture. Mû serra les poings. Pas facile de la guider d'ici en bas. La lettre glissa finalement dans la fente, atterrissant au creux de la boîte. La boîte de papy Shion.


	6. Chapter 6

Shion rangea la lettre dans le coffre des demandes résolues avec un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres. Il avait longuement hésité. Fallait-il conforter les deux petits lascars dans leur point de vue et leur révéler qu'il était derrière la Boîte ? A chaque fois qu'il envisageait cette solution, la rumeur se répandait dans le Sanctuaire, tuait la magie de la Boîte à suggestions et effaçait les sourires sur les visages. La morosité reprenait sa place au Sanctuaire. Et cela était hors de question. Il aimait, non il adorait se tapir dans un coin ou derrière une statue lorsque les cadeaux étaient déballés. Il savourait pleinement les yeux des enfants qui pétillaient, le sourire qui se dessinait sur leurs lèvres, les « Wah ! Oh ! ». Tout cela le remplissait, lui le vieux sage, d'une joie toute enfantine. Il riait à son tour, drapé dans sa toge, retenant à grands peines ses éclats de rire. C'était bon. Tout ce mystère, ce transfert de joie. Il était impossible de s'en passer. La magie de la Boîte était bonne. La déesse aurait sans conteste approuvé.

Le tintement de la pendule attira son regard sur les aiguilles. Quatorze heures. A cette heure, les gardes devaient courir à travers tout le Sanctuaire à la recherche des Chevaliers et des apprentis pour leur remettre le message de la Boîte. Il était assez fier de son texte énigmatique donnant rendez-vous à tout ce petit monde dans la salle d'apparat du Palais. Plus qu'une heure et la magie se répandrait encore une fois sur le domaine, les rires couvriraient le bruit des coups et des entraînements. Un torrent de bonheur emplirait à nouveau les couloirs du Palais et lui, Shion, savourerait pleinement sa nouvelle machination. Il se frotta les mains d'un air machiavélique.

* * *

« Ze t'avais dit que ça marcherait »

Devant la porte de la grande salle, Mû regardait fièrement Aldébaran. Il exhibait la lettre, la secouait devant le nez du futur Taureau obligé d'acquiescer :

« Oui, oui. Mais si c'est pour notre lettre », dit-il en se retournant « pourquoi y a autant de monde ? »

Derrière eux, la foule des apprentis dans un état d'excitation intense mettait à mal le calme habituel du lieu. Cela criait, remuait, se faisait réprimander pour la forme par des maîtres de bonne humeur. Tout le monde poussait, se mettait sur la pointe des pieds :

« Hé ! Y a quoi devant ? » « Pourquoi tu me pousses ? » « Il est quelle heure ? »

En harmonie avec le carillon de la grande tour sonnant les trois coups tant attendus, les portes s'ouvrirent lentement. Dans l'espace s'agrandissant, Mû aperçut en premier une montagne de crêpes sur lesquelles du chocolat descendait lentement. Une dizaine de centimètres de plus révéla des corbeilles de fruits, des vases d'où sortaient des cannes de sucre au ruban rouge et blanc, un mont de choux au chocolat. Plus loin, une corne d'abondance délivrait son chapelet d'œufs Kinder sur la table à côté de…. Oui, c'était cela ! Un pot de Nutella. Non, pas un ! Des pots de Nutella, partout ! Ils étalaient leurs rondeurs chocolatées sur la nappe blanche, si tentants ! Mû tira la manche d'Aldébaran et pointa du doigt le contenant ventru tant convoité. L'apprenti Taureau parvint à peine à articuler : « C'est trop… trop beau… »

Une pression dans leur dos les fit entrer dans la salle. Une fois l'intimidation d'être dans la salle la plus prestigieuse du Palais passée, les apprentis se précipitèrent en riant vers les montagnes de sucrerie et il fallut toute la volonté de leurs maîtres et plusieurs décharges de Cosmos pour que toute cette bande bien excitée daigne s'asseoir. Lorsque tout le monde fut calmé ou à peu près, des servantes s'avancèrent et aidèrent les enfants à se servir.

Bien caché dans son coin, Shion observait en riant la scène. Là-bas, en bout de table, Kanon et Angelo avaient entamé ce qui ressemblait à un concours de « Celui qui mettrait le plus de fraises Tagada dans sa bouche ». Le Grand Pope se cacha derrière sa main pour ne pas éclater de rire devant leurs têtes de hamsters aux joues pleines. Un peu plus loin, Shura plongeait avec hésitation la main dans un pot de Nutella, non sans avoir vérifié que l'Ange détournait bien l'attention de son maître. C'est vrai qu'Orreaga était un peu réfractaire à toutes les sucreries, mais là, s'il en mangeait un peu, rien qu'un peu, il ne pourrait rien dire. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans la pâte molle et il les retira brutalement avant de les enfourner dans sa bouche. L'air extatique qui passa sur son visage augmenta la joie de Shion d'un cran. La moustache de chocolat donna un air de Zorro au futur caprin, à la grande hilarité de ses camarades.

Quelques places plus loin, Aphrodite semblait perplexe devant un cupcake à la crème aussi bleue que ses cheveux. Tout autant que Shaka qui ouvrait des yeux exorbités en regardant la part de gâteau à la fraise trônant dans son assiette.

Une tornade faillit découvrir la cachette du Bélier majeur : Aiolia, tout excité par les sucreries bondissait et courait partout et criant « Trop yéhial ! C'est trop yéhial ! », au grand dam d'Aiolos qui le coursait pour tenter de le calmer.

Shion fit un signe discret à une servante. Elle disparut dans la cuisine avant de reparaître en tapant dans les mains. Ce claquement attira toute l'attention sur la demoiselle et le silence se fit. La jeune fille rougit un peu puis se reprit et déclama : « Chevaliers, apprentis, la Boîte est ravie de vous offrir ce goûter. Que l'on amène la fontaine de soda ! »

Des tintements de cristal se firent entendre et une pyramide de verres s'avança dans la pièce à grand renfort de précautions. Les domestiques s'appliquaient à ne rien renverser. Shion rattrapa de justesse les trois derniers étages avec de la télékinésie. Avec un peu de chance, personne ne s'en était aperçu. Lorsque la construction de cristal eut trouvé sa place, la jeune fille qui avait parlé sortit de derrière son dos une bouteille. Oui ! Une bouteille de Coca-cola. Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée, s'amplifia et termina en une salve d'applaudissement alors que le liquide caramélisé teintait les verres de sa couleur sombre.

* * *

Shion était aux anges, emporté par la joie des enfants. Ce goûter avait été parfait. Il repensait encore à ces instants de bonheur alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre de Mû. Le Grand Pope prit place à côté du jeune Atlante qui serrait dans ses bras le sac de sucreries trouvé sur son lit..

« Dis, Papy Shion », hasarda le jeune Mouton.

« Oui, mon petit », répondit le vieux sage en souriant. Il passa la main dans les cheveux mauves pour l'encourager à parler « Je t'écoute ».

« Z'était chouette le cadeau de la Boîte. » Il hésitait à poser la question, mais elle lui brûlait les lèvres, lui mettait un drôle de nœud au ventre. Il avait envie de savoir, mais s'il était déçu. Et puis zut ! Par tous ses ancêtres jamiriens, ça lui faisait trop mal. Il fallait que les mots sortent et tant pis si Papy Shion se fâchait tout rouge. Il prit une grande inspiration et murmura : « C'est toi la Boîte ? »

S'il s'attendait à la question, le vieux Bélier avait pourtant espéré qu'elle ne serait pas posée. La scène de la disparition de la joie lui traversa à nouveau l'esprit. Et il fit, ce que tous les adultes auraient fait : il répondit à la question par une autre question. Il prit tendrement le jeune mouton contre lui, remit une mèche de ses cheveux en souriant.

« Hummm. Voilà une grande question. La Boîte est-elle vraiment magique ou est-ce que Papy Shion est la Boîte ? » Il releva la tête du jeune apprenti, pointant ses prunelles pourpres dans ses yeux. « Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? Est-ce que la Boîte serait moins magique si c'était moi ? »

Mû était bien embêté. C'est vrai, ça. Si c'était Papy Shion la Boîte et bien ça n'aurait rien changé. C'était trop bien ce goûter. Et puis… Il regarda attentivement le Maître du Sanctuaire. C'était pas sérieux de jouer à la Boîte. Il était le Grand Pope après tôt. Et les adultes, c'est bien connu, ils ne font jamais des choses amusantes. Non, définitivement, il s'était trompé. Papy Shion ne s'amuserait pas à tout cela. Demain, il dirait à Aldébaran qu'il s'était trompé. Que la Boîte était magique. Il se serra un peu plus contre Papy Shion. C'était quand même bien un adulte. Cela ne faisait pas des blagues, mais il n'avait rien de mieux que leurs bras pour se sentir bien.


End file.
